The present disclosure generally relates to a field of display technology, and in particular to a flexible display panel, a method of preparing the same and a flexible display device.
With the continuous development of a flexible display, the display having a folding function is more and more popular. The foldable display may not only meet the requirement of the user for a large screen, but also meet the requirement of the user for portability.
However, the current foldable flexible display is problematic for the following reasons. The requirement for bending radius of allowable bending of the flexible display panel which is located in a folding area is high. Further, in the case that there is an equal curvature radius for the flexible display panels, if the folding radius of the flexible display panel in the folding area is set to be small, bending force which the flexible display panel is subject to will be large and the flexible display panel will be prone to be damaged. If the folding radius of the flexible display panel in the folding area is set to be large, the appearance and using effect of the whole display will be affected, though the bending force which the flexible display panel is subject to becomes small.